Poudlardnet
by Noweria
Summary: L'historique des conversations des étudiants sur le channel spécialement crée pour Poudlard. Ou comment associer les deux pires ennemis pour faire suer tout le château.
1. Wingardium

**Type : **OS

**Pairing** : HP/DM pour le principal =)

**Rating** : On s'en tiendra à T pour le moment

**Disclaimer** : Persos à JKR. (Je fais le minimum syndical en ce moment)

**Note** : Je sais que le concept existe déjà, tout ça, mais je voulais faire la mienne aussi, donc voilà. J'espère juste que vous aimerez et avant que j'oublie un petit mot pour **NanaPowa** : Bon je devais refaire un delirium, mais c'est ça qui est sortit xD je contrôle pas trop.

Il y aura peut être trois ou quatre chapitres maxi, un par semaine, dont le contenu variera sur la longueur (vous attendez pas à du sept pages/chapitre, c'est vraiment de la petite fic détente =)

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Poudlardnet**

**Part I : Wingardium**

.

_**Lil'Hermine** administre #Wingardium sur Poudlardnet_

_**Severus_Snape **est entré sur #wingardium_

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Bonsoir, professeur.

**Severus_Snape** : Je dois avoir touché ce channel par erreur. Comment sortir je vous prie?

**Lil'Hermine** : Il vous suffit de passer votre baguette sur la conversation #wingardium en haut de votre parchemin en prononçant « finite incantatem »

**Severus_Snape** : Fort bien.

**Lil'Hermine** : Vous êtes toujours là.

**Severus_Snape** : Je ne suis pas stupide, Miss Granger, mais le badge de conversation a disparut.

**Lil'Hermine** : Votre historique doit être plein, il vous suffirait de l'effacer en entrant un code normalisé dans le générateur parcheminal à sa source PHP.

**Severus_Snape** : ...

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock** est entré sur #wingardium_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Qui a créé ce chan pourri?

**Lil'Hermine** : Moi. Ne te sens pas forcé de rester s'il ne te plait pas.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je dois voir un de ces chieurs de rouquin. N'importe lequel ils sont tous responsables.

**Severus_Snape** : Responsables de?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ... Professeur Snape?

**Severus_Snape** : Bien que je sois ravi que vous sachiez lire, cela ne répond en rien à ma question, monsieur Malefoy.

.

_**Celui-qui**__ est entré sur #wingardium_

.

**Celui-qui** : Yo. Mione t'es là?

**Lil'Hermine** : Salut Harry.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je préfère ne pas en parler.

**Celui-qui** : Malefoy, sale connard, tu fous quoi ici? C'est le chan de Gryffondor cette semaine!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je suis pas la pour toi, dis moi où sont les Weasley?

**Celui-qui** : Va crever au fond du lac.

.

_**Lil'Hermine** donne un avertissement à **Drake-on-the-rock** et **Celui-qui** cause : on ne s'insulte pas sur mon chan!_

.

**Celui-qui** : Hey! Et pourquoi tu le ban pas, Mione?

**Lil'Hermine** : C'est un espace libre, s'il ne fait rien de répréhensible, je ne vais pas le bannir.

.

_**Black_mamba**__ est entré sur #wingardium_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tiens, Blaise.

**Black_mamba** : Salut Dray.

**Celui-qui** : Mais attend, Mione, ils ont décidé de nous envahir, là!

**Black_mamba** : C'est Granger qui m'a invité, Potter.

**Lil'Hermine** : C'est mon binôme en potion. Il fallait qu'on mette les choses au point.

.

_**Black_mamba** est maintenant définit à : reviens dans une minute_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Au fait ça roule en potion, Potter? Le professeur Snape t'a collé je crois.

**Lil'Hermine** : Malefoy, ne lance pas les sujets qui fâchent. Le professeur Snape a aussi collé des Serpentard ce jour là.

**Celui-qui** : Putain ce bâtard ne perd rien pour attendre, je te jure, Mione, un jour il va se retrouver avec ses foutus chaudrons à récurer bien profond dans le rectum.

**Severus_Snape** : Vraiment?

.

_**Celui-qui**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Sans motif. _

.

**Severus_Snape : **Je crois que le nombre de points pour Gryffondor va terriblement baisser.

**Lil'Hermine** : Il a été dit dans le règlement que vous ne pouvez punir un élève par le bais et à cause de ce qui a été écrit sur ce channel, professeur.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Pwned.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je disais ça pour Potter, Monsieur.

**Severus_Snape** : Vos devoirs ont tout intérêt à être impeccables.

.

_**Severus_Snape**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Inintérêt profond._

_**Black_mamba**__ est maintenant définit à : actif._

.

**Black_mamba** : ...

**Black_mamba** : Snape était là?

**Black_mamba** : faudra vraiment installer une liste des présents un de ces jours.

.

_**Red_emption**__ est entré sur #wingardium_

.

**Red_emption** : Salut, Mione.

**Lil'Hermine** : Salut, Ron.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Weasel faut qu'on cause.

**Red_emption** : Alors ça te plait d'être roux? :)

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Connard. Je te jure que si je te choppe tu vas la sentir passer

**Red_emption** : Je t'attend mon chou 3

.

_**Lil'Hermine** donne un avertissement à **Drake-on-the-rock** cause : insulte. Encore une et je te bannis, Malefoy. _

_**Lil'Hermine** donne un avertissement à **Red_emption** cause : provocation. _

.

**Red_emption** : Mione!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Granger!

**Black_mamba** : Blaise! \o/

**Lil'Hermine** : ...

.

_**Leafman** est entré sur #Wingardium_

_**Misty_Pansy** est entrée sur #Wingardium _

.

**Leafman** : Yo. Y'a du monde?

**Misty_Pansy** : Saaaluut!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Salut Pansy.

**Black_mamba** : Yo Pans'

**Lil'Hermine** : Bonsoir

**Red_emption** : T'as mis le temps !

**Misty_Pansy** : Désolée, j'étais avec Flitwick.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi, maintenant?

**Misty_Pansy **: Binôme.

**Red_emption** : Binôme.

**Leafman** : Il est pas là, Nott?

**Black_mamba** : Si. Sur son lit. Attend je lui dit de venir.

**Leafman** : Merci.

.

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi**__ est entré sur #Wingardium_

.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Suis là

**Lil'Hermione** : Bonsoir

**Black_mamba** : Re

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Re

**Misty_Pansy** : Salut

**Red-emption** : Yo

**Leafman** : Salut

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi **: J'ai toujours ta bièrreaubeurre, Weasley, pense à venir la prendre.

**Red-emption** : Pas de soucis.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Faudra qu'on remette ça, au fait.

**Black_mamba** : Faudra prévoir plus de couettes cette fois

**Misty_Pansy** : +1

**Lil'Hermine** : +1

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Ah j'avais pas vu que t'étais là, Dray. Ça va?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Vous faites des fêtes avec les Gryffondor?

**Black_mamba** : Nan pas VRAIMENT une fête

**Misty_Pansy** : Rien de significatif, à peine une entrevue.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Dans mon dos? C'était ça ta retenue avec McGo, Théo? Tu te fous de moi?

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : No hablo frencès, senior

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Théo, je te hais. Et vous deux aussi.

**Red-emption** : On lui dit que c'était dans notre tour ou pas? =D

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Oo

**Lil'Hermine** : Très subtil, Ron. Vraiment.

**Red-emption** : \o/

.

_**Celui-qui**__ est entré sur #Wingardium_

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Re, Harry.

**Celui-qui** : Re.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Manquait plus que lui.

**Red-emption** : Re, Harry.

**Leafman** : Salut, mec.

**Black_mamba** : Re de même.

**Misty_Pansy** : J'ai presque terminé ma conclusion, Weasley.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Ah oué merde le devoir, je m'y met, Londubat.

**Leafman** : T'inquiète je dois en être au même point que toi.

**Celui-qui** : Une invasion de Serpentard. Réveillez-moi.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Vous n'êtes que des traitres.

**Red-emption** : Choqué, Malefoy?

**Misty_Pansy** : Voilà pourquoi on t'a pas invité à la soirée.

**Celui-qui** : Quelle soirée?

**Lil'Hermine** : Celle où tu n'étais pas, Harry.

**Celui-qui** : Attend. Vous avez fait une soirée quand je récurais le chaudron de Snape?

**Black_mamba **: Ta vie privée ne regarde que toi.

**Leafman** : xD

.

_**Misty_Pansy**__ se marre._

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** fait un high-five à **Black_mamba**._

.

**Celui-qui** : Ron? Tu y était, toi? Pourquoi on m'a rien dit?

**Red-emption** : Euh...

**Lil'Hermine** : Parce que tu n'aurait pas accepté une fête avec les Serpentard, Harry.

**Celui-qui** : ... Si.

**Lil'Hermine** : Tu a calculé que je suis dans la salle commune à dix mètres de toi et que je t'entend dire tout le contraire?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Et dans un magnifique ralentit on peut voir le visage du Survivant se décomposer alors qu'il réalise que tous ses amis l'ont trahit.

**Celui-qui** : Parle pour toi.

.

_**Celui-qui** s'est retiré du chan cause : Je vous hais. _

_**Drake-on-the-rock** s'est retiré du chan cause : Moi aussi._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà pour cette première partie, je sais c'est vraiment juste une envie d'écrire ça, mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^


	2. ChandeDrake

**Note** : Bon, c'est pas de ma faute mais le **RATING** va changer en **M **Merci pour vos reviews, bon ben voila.

Si je devais raconter ma vie (et la personne si elle passe par là se reconnaitra) je dirais, et ça n'a ABSOLUMENT rien à voir avec cette fiction, que Lucius Malefoy ressemble selon moi à Kristoph Gavin (pas Klavier, il est trop gentil ^^) sans les lunettes, (mon dieu j'ai adoré ce jeu rien que pour CE perso je suis amoureuse) que Sirius ressemble à marc dacascos dans the crow et pas au pochard un lendemain de cuve qu'on nous a montré dans le film, et Remus devrait pas ressembler au fils caché de Poirot et de jean pierre koff, mais plutôt à leonardo dicaprio quand il était encore jeune avec ses cheveux longs... Oui je sais c'est cliché mais avouez que c'est mieux!

Je continue mylife, pour Harry je mettrais bien Drew fuller (les jolies photos quand il est ado) avec une coupe adaptée forcément xD et pour Draco : Gackt. Oui c'est un asiat mais j'y peut rien. voila voila! Bon après je peux continuer de m'étaler en sachant que 99% d'entre vous est déjà sur le chapitre, mais je sais pas si ça servira à grand chose xD

.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, Merci beaucoup!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Poudlardnet**

**Part II : ****Chan-de-Drake**

.

_Création de #Chan-de-Drake_

_**Drake-on-the-rock**__ administre #Chan-de-Drake_

.

_**Black_mamba** est entré sur #Chan-de-Drake_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Dégage faux frère.

**Black_mamba** : Et tu compte inviter qui?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ça te regarde pas. Retourne jouer avec tes Gryffondor.

**Black_mamba** : As you wish.

.

_**Black_mamba** s'est retiré de chan cause : oublie pas de me réveiller demain ;)_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : M'en fous.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je peux dire ce que je veux.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Fais chier. Sales traitres.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je veux mourir de la pire façon qui soit.

.

_**Celui-qui**__ est entré sur #Chan-de-Drake_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je vais embrasser le cul de Potter.

**Celui-qui** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : C'est hors contexte Potty.

**Celui-qui** : Ouais, on va dire ça. (Y'a du monde?)

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? (Non)

**Celui-qui** : Je suis partit dans mon dortoir. Je voulais voir ce que tu comptait faire quant à tes « amis » et te proposer un truc mais tu sembles avoir déjà une idée ambitieuse.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je t'emmerde je t'ai dit que c'était hors contexte. Dis ce que t'as à dire et dégage.

**Celui-qui **: Leur mettre la misère. Ils se sont foutus de nous, ils ont fait la fête sans nous, alors ils vont casquer sévère.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Genre je vois pas venir le misérable piège de Potty pour m'humilier encore une fois.

**Celui-qui** : Non, cette fois c'est pas un piège. Pas de filet du diable, pas de niffleur, pas de sort de danse.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Pas de photo d'hippogriffe?

**Celui-qui** : Encore une fois ce n'était pas MON idée. Et on voit bien que ce n'est pas ton corps derrière l'animal.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Va dire ça à tous ceux qui m'ont traité de zoophile pendant des semaines.

**Celui-qui** : Bref je te jure que mes intentions ne sont mauvaise qu'envers eux. Pour une fois.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Bon, mettons que je te croie mais on signe un contrat sorcier que JE rédigerais. Pour notre vengeance, je veux bien mais t'as une idée de comment?

**Celui-qui** : Dixit Severus Snape : Vos devoirs ont intérêt à être impeccables.

.

_**Celui-qui**__ fait un sourire sadique._

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ça m'étonnerais que Snape ne voie pas le truc. Granger à jamais fait de potions ratées. Même quand elle était malade.

**Celui-qui** : Snape s'en fout totalement. Il n'aime aucun Gryffondor, encore moins Hermione. Quitte à ce qu'un Serpentard y passe aussi, ça lui fera trop plaisir de lui mettre un « T ».

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Et comment tu compte pourrir leurs devoirs?

**Celui-qui** : C'est simple, j'ai quelques sorts sous le coude, made in Weasley&Weasley.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Ça va être difficile, ils le sauront dès le lendemain matin.

**Celui-qui** : Non, je pense pas. Ce sera fait après qu'ils aient déposé leurs copies et leurs fioles.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Ah quand même. Faudra qu'on fasse le notre aussi, au fait, « cher » binôme.

**Celui-qui** : Yep.

**Celui-qui** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Quoi?

**Celui-qui** : Tu disais quoi à propos de mon derrière au fait?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : écrase.

.

_**Lil'Hermine**__ est entrée sur #Chan-de-Drake_

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Malefoy?

**Lil'Hermine** : Malefoy! Maaalleeeeeeeffooooooy

**Drake-on-the-rock** : QUOI?

**Lil'Hermine** : M A L E F O Y

**Lil'Hermine** : Ah. Pardon.

**Lil'Hermine** : Je voulais qu'on discute à propos de la fête.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je vois pas pourquoi. Vous nous avez planté un couteau dans le dos à Potter et moi. Même si je m'en fous de Potter, c'était bas. Surtout venant de toi.

**Lil'Hermine** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut? La guerre est finie, Malefoy et vous êtes les deux seuls qui maintenez la guerre inter-maisons!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu crois qu'on va se lancer des fleurs après s'être détestés pendant sept ans?

**Lil'Hermine** : Tout le monde a enterré la hache de guerre, il serait temps que vous fassiez de même.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Laisse tomber.

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : ..._

.

**Lil'Hermine** : ...

.

_**Lil'Hermine**__ s'est retirée du chan cause : Sans motif_

.

**Celui-qui** : ...

**Celui-qui **: Ben merde alors.

.

_**Celui-qui**__ est maintenant définit à : absent_

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock** est entré sur #Chan-de-Drake_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Les Gryffondor puent.

.

_**Celui-qui**__ est maintenant définit à : actif_

_**Drake-on-the-rock** a verrouillé les entrées sur #Chan-de-Drake. _

.

**Celui-qui** : Oui, ça peut aider. Visiblement tu as déjà approché mon derrière, Malefoy. (t'en as mit le temps!)

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je viens de voir ton piaf, ça m'a fait flipper de voir un hibou à cette heure-ci par la fenêtre. (et cesse de ramener ce sujet, MERCI)

**Celui-qui** : T'as bien ta chambre perso, non? (On verra)

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Parce que t'en était même pas certain? Mais oui, t'as du bol.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Alors on fait comment?

**Celui-qui** : Déjà on finit notre devoir. Ensuite viens plutôt dans le couloir est du quatrième étage. Faudra que je t'explique.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Laisse moi rédiger le contrat.

**Celui-qui** : C'est quoi les clauses?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Ton silence et le mien. Celui qui parle se retrouvera pour de vrai comme sur la photo avec l'hippogriffe.

**Celui-qui** : Et on se double?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : La même chose. Sauf que l'hippogriffe se retrouvera derrière, pas devant.

**Celui-qui** : ... T'es tordu tu le sais, ça?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la tentation de te doubler est trop grande.

**Celui-qui** : Dixit le mec qui a retourné sa veste devant le Lord.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu ne t'y attendais pas, et tu pensais avoir tous les honneurs. Je te l'ai mise profonde sur ce coup là.

**Celui-qui** : J'avoue. Ça fait bizarre.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : De?

**Celui-qui **: Te parler sans te traiter de connard.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...Ouais. Putain on en finit et après tu m'approche plus.

**Celui-qui** : Aucun souci. Bon dès que t'as fini tu me le dit.

...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : J'ai fini. Tu va le recevoir. Tu signe juste et tu viens au rendez-vous.

**Celui-qui **: Putain t'as même mit un sort d'avertissement!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : T'as cru que j'avais confiance en toi ou une connerie du genre?

**Celui-qui** : Non j'ai cru que tu serais un peu plus con.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Dans dix minutes au quatrième.

**Celui-qui** : Noté.

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Sans motif_

_**Celui-qui**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Sans motif_

.

_Suppression du channel : #Chan-de-Drake_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La suite dans 4 jours =D j'espère que ça vous plait tout autant ^^


	3. Samedi12janvier

**Un mot de l'auteur** : Juste : C'est du genre frustrant et chiant de recevoir 50 alert et trois courageux (que je remercie) qui laissent une review (je ne parle pas ici des favs). Alors assumez votre flemmardise.

.

**Si vous voulez pas reviewer ça vous regarde mais ****NE METTEZ PAS**** en alert dans ce cas. Merci.**

.

**Mot normal :** Oui, y'a des chapitres moins drôles, mais que voulez vous il faut bien que tout se mette en place =)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Samedi12janvier**

.

_Création de #Samedi12janvier_

_**Evil_Dread** administre #Samedi12janvier _

.

_**Red-emption** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**Leafman** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**Mister_T** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**Misty_Pansy** est entrée sur #Samedi12janvier _

_**Black_mamba **est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**Pure-Irish** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**LovelyGinny** est entrée sur #Samedi12janvier _

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**TheOne** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier_

_**TheOne²** est entré sur #Samedi12janvier _

_**Lil'Hermine** est entrée sur #Samedi12janvier _

.

**Evil-Dread** : Salut les gens... Manque du monde je crois

**Leafman** : Salut, Lee. On en a perdu chez MacGonagall en retenue. Salut les gens.

**Misty_Pansy** : Yo.

**LovelyGinny** : Et Luna? (Salut!)

**Mister_T** : Salut tout le monde.

**Pure-Irish** : En retard je suppose. (Salut aussi =D)

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Hey!

**TheOne** : Hey!

**TheOne² **: Hey²!

**Black_mamba** : Hellow. Finnigan. Millicent te dit qu'il lui reste qu'un paragraphe. Elle est en salle de travail avec Flitwick et d'autres du groupe.

**Pure-Irish** : Pas de soucis.

**Lil'Hermione** : Bonsoir tout le monde. Lee tu as verrouillé le chan?

**Red-emption** : Yo.

**Evil-Dread** : J'attends juste Luna et c'est bon.

**Mister_T** : De toutes façons on risque quoi? Harry et Malefoy sont punis (encore)

**Lil'Hermine** : Parle pas trop vite, Dean. Les profs AUSSI peuvent se connecter.

**LovelyGinny** : Ah merde. Ils savent vraiment utiliser le système?

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Faut croire. Ça fait flipper quand même.

**TheOne** : On se tait jusqu'à ce que Luna se ramène.

**TheOne² **: Je plussoie.

**Black_mamba** : TheOne² ton compte sert à rien.

**LovelyGinny** : +1

**Pure-Irish** : +1

**Lil'Hermine** : +1

**Misty_Pansy **: +1

**Red-emption** : +1

**Evil-Dread** : +1

**Leafman** : +1

**Mister_T** : +1

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : +1

**TheOne** : +1

**TheOne²** : HEY! Gred! Faux frère!

**TheOne** : La majorité à parlé.

.

_**Luna**__ est entrée sur #Samedi12janvier_

.

**Luna** : Bonjour :)

**Black_mamba** : Salut =)

**Pure-Irish** : Salut

**Misty_Pansy **: Hello Luna

**Red-emption** : Bonsoir

**Lil'Hermine **: Salut

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Salut Luna.

**Leafman** : Hello

**Mister_T** : Salut

**LovelyGinny** : Salut Luna :)

**TheOne** : Hello

**TheOne²** : Hello

**Evil-Dread** : Yo! Je bloque.

.

_**Evil-Dread** a verrouillé les entrées sur #Samedi12janvier _

_**Evil-Dread** a masqué l'existence de #Samedi12janvier. Sort et mot de passe nécessaires. _

.

**Evil-Dread** : Bon le nom du chan est en invisible. Donc ça devrait le faire. Rendez-vous à quelle heure?

**Misty_Pansy** : Après vingt heures. On sera en prolongations avec Sinistra jusqu'à 19h30.

**Red-emption** : On a Quidditch jusqu'à vingt heures. Ça risque d'être chaud pour manger.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : On peut ramener de quoi dans la SSD.

**Luna** : Et pour Rusard? On sera beaucoup.

**Lil'Hermine** : C'est surtout pour les deux Tartempion que je m'inquiète, j'ai de quoi éviter Rusard.

**Leafman** : Et les profs? Ils vont nous voir, surtout MacGonagall, elle fait ses rondes le week-end.

**LovelyGinny** : Les Serpentard passent pas devant le bureau de Snape pour sortir?

**Evil-Dread** : Pour Harry et Draco ils savent à moitié de toutes façons à ce que j'ai entendu. Avec de la chance ils seront encore collés.

**TheOne² **: Pour MacGonagall ça peut le faire si on attend qu'elle soit passée.

**Pure-Irish** : Ah ouais mais là ça raccourci ENCORE?

**Black_mamba** : Pas de soucis pour Snape il sera trop occupé. Il est pas du genre à faire du zèle dans ses rondes. Suffira d'être discrets.

**TheOne** : C'est vrai ça. On pourra se pinter pendant allé... Une heure et demi?

**Evil-Dread** : C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Vous préviendrez les autres.

**Evil-Dread** : Les Gryffondor ramènent les boissons, les Serpentard la bouffe. Rendez-vous donc samedi à partir de vingt heures dans la salle sur demande en groupe de quatre maxi. Hermione tu pourras donner les badges?

**Lil'Hermine** : Oui, j'en ai fait d'autres de toutes façons.

**Misty_Pansy** : Et pour le temps?

**Evil-Dread** : Les gens, vendredi soir dormez tôt. Personne n'a cours avant onze heures alors PIONCEZ. Parce que je compte pas sortir de la salle avant dix heures.

**Black_mamba** : Heu. Ouais?

**Evil-Dread** : Du matin de dimanche.

**Leafman** : Oh yeah.

.

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi**__ approuve._

.

**Luna** : Et moi et Cho on emmène quoi?

**Evil-Dread** : Des maillots de bain.

**TheOne** : Lee. Tu es un dieu.

.

_**Red-emption** va chercher sa bouée _

_**LovelyGinny **créé un autel pour Evil-Dread _

_**Pure-Irish** met ses lunettes de soleil badass. _

.

**Mister_T** : Au fait vous avez fini vos devoirs pour Snape? Faut les rendre quand déjà?

**Lil'Hermine **: Jeudi. T'es avec qui?

**Mister_T** : ...Crabbe.

.

_**Mister_T** va se pendre _

_**Lil'Hermine** compatis. _

.

**Luna** : Pas de bol.

**LovelyGinny** : Bon ben on sait ce qui nous attend l'an prochain.

**TheOne** : J'ai toujours mes notes si tu veux.

**Leafman** : Combien?

**TheOne** : =D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et étant donné que la plupart des gens qui ne review pas ne lisent pas non plus mes mots je vais en rajouter une couche :

.

**Si vous voulez pas reviewer ça vous regarde mais****NE METTEZ PAS**** en alert dans ce cas. Merci.**

.

Pour finir, merci aux favs, aux reviews, évidemment et à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée =)


	4. Mortecouille

**Hello :** Bon un mot a été coupé, donc il y a dans la réponse à Ugo23 le message que je souhaitais faire passer. Merci à vous tous =)

**Ràr : **

**Kuchan : **Merci bien, voici donc la suite, avec l'espoir de continuer à te faire sourire ^^

**Petitpotty : **Merci beaucoup! Non, il ne m'en "manque" pas, juste je voulais de vos nouvelles =) Donc merci beaucoup! Pour les noms je fais une liste avant le chapitre, c'est vrai qu'on peut s'y perdre, désolée =) Merci encore je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ^^

**Ugo23** : (Je n'ai pas trouvé d'adresse mail où te répondre, ffnet les bride je crois, donc je le fais ici) Premièrement, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot, tu n'es peut être pas d'accord avec moi, mais c'est vraiment rare que j'ai des critiques _négatives_ constructives donc j'en profite.

Une alert peut être un compliment, mais selon moi c'est surtout le signe que le lecteur voulait connaitre la suite. Rien ne me dit qu'ils ne se sont pas lassés au bout du second chapitre. Certains lisent jusqu'au bout faute de mieux, juste parce qu'ils ont du temps libre et que l'histoire est pas insupportable. Je ne sait pas où ils se situent.

Quand j'écris sur fanfiction, je le fais pour avoir un avis sur ce que je fais, pas forcément des lapalissades, mais ce que ressentent vraiment les gens. Je n'écris pas du Baudelaire, c'est sûr mais à mon niveau, j'aime savoir ce qui a choqué/déplu/amusé mes lecteurs. Je peux bien sûr déduire que mon style leur plait quand ils cliquent sur alert, mais c'est un peu comme recevoir une note globale sans aucune correction, on ne sait pas ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Ça ne les oblige pas à reviewer à chaque chapitre, mais même un bonjour de passage reste sympa, j'aime bien échanger avec mes lecteurs, partir sur d'autres sujets, c'est ça aussi l'intérêt de l'écriture sur fanfiction.

Et crois moi, ceux qui n'aiment pas laissent aussi une review, j'en ai eu quelques unes très mignonnes où le lecteur me disait qu'il n'aimait pas telle situation ou tel couple et pourquoi et me disant qu'il viendrait pour autre chose.

Je ne veux pas plus de reviews. Je veux simplement croire que si on me met en alert sur plusieurs fics depuis des mois on a le temps de me laisser même un mot.

Pour la critique en elle-même : Oui, c'est du réchauffé, c'est certain, je n'ai écrit ça que pour me détendre, pas pour faire dans l'original. Je ne tiens pas non plus à gagner un concours de « la meilleure fic » il n'y en a pas. Ça dépend des goûts des lecteurs.

Pour la douzaine de lignes de "bonjour", faute d'être imaginatif, c'est crédible. Je ne vais pas les couper, car c'est ainsi que cela se passerait sur un chat.

J'espère avoir répondu à tout, si tu as d'autres commentaires n'hésite pas, tu restes posé et poli donc ça reste agréable à lire. Effectivement, même si tu as listé des « défauts » prévus ou simplement dus à ton goût propre, je te lirais toujours avec plaisir.

**.**

**Petit mot : **_Mortecouille en hommage à Tania-Sama =3, et un bisou à Nella (transbiscottus chevrius), et aussi à Valmorel ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Pseudos<strong> et _noms_ :

**Evil-Dread : **_Lee jordan_**_, _Lil'Hermine : **_Hermione_**, Red-emption : **_Ron_**, Leafman : **_Neville_**, Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi : **_Théodore_**, Black_mamba : **_Blaise_**, Misty_Pansy :**_ Pansy (/o/)_**, LovelyGinny : **_Ginny (\o\)_**, Mister_T : **_Dean_**, Pure-Irish : **_Seamus_**, TheOne : **_Gred_**, TheOne² : **_Forge_**, Celui-qui : **_Harry_**, Drake-on-the-rock : **_Draco_**, Luna : **_Luna_ =D

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mortecouille**

.

_Création de #Mortecouille_

_**Lil'Hermine**__ administre #Mortecouille_

.

_**Red-emption** est entré sur #Mortecouille_

_**Leafman** est entré sur #Mortecouille_

_**Mister_T** est entré sur #Mortecouille_

_**Misty_Pansy** est entrée sur #Mortecouille _

_**Black_mamba **est entré sur #Mortecouille_

_**Pure-Irish** est entré sur #Mortecouille_

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** est entré sur #Mortecouille _

.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Putain ils vont payer. Il vont payer de chez sa mère la paye.

**Black_mamba **: Je vais lui faire avaler toutes les potions ratées une à une.

**Pure-Irish** : Par l'autre côté.

**Mister_T** : +1000

**Lil'Hermine** : J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'ils aient fait ça. Je suis déçue.

**Leafman** : Je croyais que Harry était notre pote.

**Red-emption** : Il a vraiment pas digéré le coup de l'entente Gryffondor Serpentard.

**Misty_Pansy** : Et du coup ils s'associent.

**Pure-Irish** : Les gens... Y'a plus grave. Je viens de remarquer un truc sur la punition.

**Black_mamba** : Comment ça? J'ai bien comme tout le monde?

**Lil'Hermine** : Oh merde.

**Mister_T** : Le prochain soir de pleine lune pendant trois heures.

**Pure-Irish** : Ça tombe Samedi.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : T'es sûr?

**Misty_Pansy** : C'est nos parchemins que je vais leur enfoncer jusqu'à la gorge, moi!

**Pure-Irish** : Par l'autre côté.

**Red-emption** : Je croyais pas qu'il nous ferais un coup aussi bas. Juste parce qu'il était vexé.

**Lil'Hermine** : On préparait ça depuis des jours.

**Black_mamba** : Ils ont pas intérêt à trainer dans les couloirs seuls.

**Mister_T** : Tu parles, c'est Harry. Et Draco. Les deux meilleurs en défense de tout Poudlard. Sans compter la baguette-de-la-mort de Harry.

**Lil'Hermine** : ...

**Misty_Pansy** : Granger à une idée.

**Red-emption** : Des points de suspension : donc c'est un coup de génie mais c'est tellement sale ou à la limite du légal que tu veux pas en parler avant qu'on te supplie?

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi **: Granger. Je te laisse une heure avec mon « trésor » si tu nous dit tout.

**Lil'Hermine** : tope là. Mais pour deux heures.

**Pure-Irish** : Oo

**Misty_Pansy** : ?

**Mister_T **: Hein?

**Red-emption** : ...

**Black_mamba** : GG mec =D

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi **: Je parlais de mon ouvrage ancien de runes bande de pervers.

**Leafman** : Je suis innocent.

**Black_mamba** : Puceau.

**Misty_Pansy** : +1

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi**: +1

.

_**Leafman**__ boude._

_**Black_mamba** chuchote à l'oreille de **Leafman** : Hey t'as le dernier Playwitch? _

_**Leafman** chuchote à l'oreille de **Black_mamba** : ;) _

_**Black_mamba** chuchote à l'oreille de **Leafman** : Petit pervers... =D _

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Bon. Deux sphères d'isolement d'Otiluke, et du satin rose.

**Misty_Pansy** : Ah merde.

**Lil'Hermine** : Les sphères ne dureront pas qu'une malheureuse heure, mais au moins deux jours. Je veux que les mots « traitres » soient affichés en haut de leurs têtes quand ils marcheront dans leur boule à hamster.

**Red-emption** : En satin rose?

**Lil'Hermine** : Ça c'est pour le fun.

.

_**Black_mamba**__ pense qu'il n'emmerdera jamais __**Lil'Hermine**__, même juste pour le fun._

.

**Leafman** : Mais tu compte faire comment pour les assommer, les enfermer ET les habiller?

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Je me destitue pour l'habillage. Par contre je veux bien les assommer.

**Black_mamba** : Moi je veux les habiller! Preum's!

**Mister_T** : Oo euh...

**Black_mamba** : Tu crois que les photos de Draco et Potter nus ou en satin ça se vendra combien?

**Mister_T** : \o/ J'habille aussi!

**Pure-Irish** : Je vois ça d'ici: Le côté caché du survivant que vous ne soupçonniez pas...

**Misty_Pansy** : N'oubliez pas de les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Leafman** : Vous êtes _vraiment_ tordus... I'm lovin it! =D

.

_**Celui-qui** est entré sur #Mortecouille _

_**Drake-on-the-rock** est entré sur #Mortecouille _

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Salut les pisseuses

**Celui-qui** : yeah

**Lil'Hermine** : Harry je suis déçue. C'était vraiment très bas.

**Celui-qui**: Tu dis ça avant ou après avoir profité que j'étais en colle pour faire une fête parce que « je n'aurais jamais accepté »?

**Misty_Pansy** : Par contre vous êtes cons. Vous voulez défendre la haine inter maison et pour ça vous vous... Associez?

**Black_mamba** : Moi j'appelle ça un fail. Et un gros.

.

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi**__ fait un high-five à __**Black-mamba**_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Moi j'aurais eu la décence de vous parler au moins d'une telle entente. J'aurais pas spéculé sur le fait que j'accepte ou non.

**Celui-qui** : Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu t'entendais avec Blaise, Hermione. Ni toi Ron (je sais que tu es là) que tu voyais Théo en dehors des cours. Dès le début vous nous avez tout caché.

**Lil'Hermine** : Vous nous avez pourri notre samedi!

**Red-emption** : Si tu l'aurais su, tu m'aurais juste engueulé!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Oh tu veux dire votre petite fête? Tu crois que c'est du hasard, que personne n'a soufflé l'idée à Snape?

**Leafman** : Je vais te tuer.

**Celui-qui** : Vous nous avez planté doublement dans le dos. Vous aviez prévu cette fête APRES notre dispute. Merci bien les gens. (Et oui Ron je t'aurais engueulé. Nott, c'est celui qui t'avais mit un litre de sauce dans le pantalon devant toute la classe juste avant le cours de potion, mais ça tu l'a oublié sûrement)

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Hey!

**Misty_Pansy** : Arrête de me pourrir mon mojo, y'a que vous qui restez coincés dans vos convictions manichéennes comme des petits vieux rabougris. Allez vous bouffer le nez si ça vous chante mais loin de nous.

**Pure-Irish** : T'as un mojo, toi?

**Misty_Pansy** : ...

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : C'est la guerre_

_**Celui-qui**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Hasta siempre _

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Ok. Ils me soulent c'est officiel. Je jure qu'avec mes Otiluke ils pourront même pas approcher les chiottes.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Respect.

**Misty_Pansy** : J'avoue. Tu fais presque flipper Granger.

**Leafman** : Le professeur Dumbledore ne va rien dire en les voyant coincés dans les bulles dans ces tenues là? Je veux dire, les cours...

**Lil'Hermine** : Personne n'a cours le week-end. Que quelqu'un prévienne Colin. Et les jumeaux. Je veux que tout Poudlard voie ça. Ils vont rentabiliser la punition de samedi.

**Mister_T** : Non en fait la tu fais flipper.

**Red-emption** : Et encore vous l'avez pas vue quand elle était contrariée.

**Pure-Irish** : xD

**Black_mamba** : Oo

**Lil'Hermione** : Ça me gave. Je pars préparer ce qu'il me faut.

**Red-emption** : J'arrive.

**Misty_Pansy **: On peut aider?

**Lil'Hermine** : Dans dix minutes dans les toilettes de Mimi.

**Black_mamba** : J'apporte mon chaudron.

**Mister_T** : À de suite.

**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** : Yeay.

.

_Suppression du channel. #Mortecouille. Déconnexion automatique de ses membres. _

_._

_..._

_._

_Création de #She-is-Alive _

_**TheOne** administre #She-is-Alive _

.

**_TheOne² _**_est entré sur #She-is-Alive _

**_Lil'Hermine _**_est entré sur #She-is-Alive _

**_Evil-Dread_**_ est entré sur #She-is-Alive _

**_Blak_mamba_**_ est entré sur #She-is-Alive _

.

**Black_mamba** : C'est quoi ce nom de chan?

**TheOne²** : Une référence moldue. À cause du nom de votre chan de vendredi.

**Lil'Hermine** : ...J'abandonne.

**Evil-Drad** : \o/

**TheOne** : En tout cas le plan a marché. Je pensais pas qu'on se ferait autant de fric, m'enfin ils étaient très mignons.

**Evil-Dread** : Quelqu'un à le moment fatidique où Harry s'est baissé pour cacher son corps?

**Black_mamba** : J'étais pas là... c'est la que son mini-short à craqué à l'arrière?

**TheOne²** : Un grand moment.

.

_**TheOne** verse une larme en regardant vers le lointain._

.

**Black_mamba** : Ouais mais ils nous en veulent plus qu'à mort là. Mais genre... à mort.

**Lil'Hermine** : Mais ils chercheront pas à se venger. Enfin tant qu'ils auront pas retrouvé leurs baguettes.

**Evil-Dread** : Prions pour que personne pense à aller chercher là-bas.

**TheOne** : Ce qui m'étonne c'est que personne n'ait pensé à nous punir.

**Lil'Hermine** : Même le professeur Dumbledore en avait marre, je pense.

**TheOne² **: Le bon côté c'est qu'on en entendra plus parler avant longtemps.

**Black_mamba** : Ils sont partis où?

**Evil-Dread** : Ptin t'as tout manqué en fait.

**Black_mamba** : J'ai mangé un truc où y'avait des cahouètes à midi. Je suis allergique.

**Lil'Hermine** : Bon en fait Dumbledore à pu détruire le sort au bout de deux heures. Et vu qu'ils avaient pas leur baguette, c'est aussi lui qui leur a donné des capes, et ils sont partis vraiment rapidement vers la salle sur demande. Le seul endroit où on peut pas venir les chercher sauf si on a vraiment besoin d'eux.

**TheOne²** : Et si nous on a besoin de la salle?

**Lil'Hermine** : Elle s'ouvrira. Mais sans eux. C'est comme si y'avait un nombre infini de salles, on avait remarqué ça avec l'AD, du coup si tu veux rejoindre quelqu'un rapidement, vaut mieux qu'il t'ouvre de l'intérieur.

**Black_mamba** : Je vois.

.

_**Celui-qui** est entré sur #She-is-Alive_

.

**Celui-qui** : Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous vouliez nous ignorer? Vous nous verrez plus. Je veux rien savoir, je veux rien entendre. D'ailleurs je rentre pas au dortoir. Ciao.

.

**_Celui-qui_**_ s'est retiré du chan cause : Je m'en vais comme un prince._

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Harry muris un peu!

**Lil'Hermine** : Merde.

.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà! à dans deux jours je pense pour la suite ^^


	5. Serpensortia

Et voilà, dernier chapitre! J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, mais sur word, donc faut juste que je les envoie, je suis en pleines préparations de Noel, nouvel an tout ça, donc je vous met au moins le chapitre ^^

J'éditerais le chapitre pour faire mes ràr anonymes!

* * *

><p>Merci à tous, passez de bonnes fêtes et ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Serpensortia**

.

**_Celui-qui_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock** a masqué l'existence de #Serpensortia. Sort et mot de passe nécessaires. _

.

**Celui-qui** : Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à revenir dans le dortoir improvisé.

**Drake-on-the-rock **: Pas grave. Tu crois qu'ils savent où on est?

**Celui-qui** : Non. Impossible. Mais je veux plus les voir. J'ai déjà eu du mal à retrouver ma baguette.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

**Celui-qui** : Ce qui est con c'est qu'on a l'après midi de libre.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je tenais pas à ce que tu me raconte ta vie.

**Celui-qui** : Je peux aussi partir si t'es si occupé, connard.

.

_**Celui-qui** s'est retiré du chan cause : Sans motif_

...

.

**_Drake-on-the-rock_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Potter.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Potter.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Potter.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Harry

**Celui-qui** : J'ai le droit de chier aussi? (Me fais pas flipper à m'appeler comme ça)

**Drake-on-the-rock** : T'as fini ta partie de métamorphose? (Je voulais te faire réagir)

**Celui-qui** : Non. Me reste la partie trois.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : C'est pour demain. Je dis ça je dis rien.

**Celui-qui** : Ben dis rien. D'habitude je les fais avec Hermione ou Ron.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : On en a déjà parlé. Tu peux pas leur faire la gueule et te mettre en binôme avec en cours juste après.

**Celui-qui** : t'as fini toi ?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Y'a des jours j'ai l'impression que tu t'adresse a Londubat. Je t'attend pour mettre les copies ensemble.

**Celui-qui** : Non mais ça va ouais ! Je t'aurais éventuellement demandé un coup de main, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça j'me démerderais bien tout seul.

**Celui-qui** : connard.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Saint Potty le martyr amenez moi de quoi m'autoflageller. Déballe ta question je tiens pas à faire baisser ma moyenne.

**Celui-qui** : ...

**Celui-qui** : Les propriétés de l'étain.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Bon. Prends note...

.

...

.

**_Drake-on-the-rock_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : T'as pas décollé du chan depuis ce matin?

**Celui-qui** : Je m'emmerde. Je veux sortir.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Va à Pré-au-lard.

**Celui-qui** : Tout Poudlard y est, tu le as vu sortir, c'était la fête de la fin des travaux de la rue. Bièrreaubeurre gratuite. Les salauds.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Donc le château est vide?

**Celui-qui** : Ouais, pourquoi?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je vais prendre l'air.

**Celui-qui** : Attends-moi.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Merde tu t'emmerdes vraiment en fait.

**Celui-qui** : T'imagines même pas.

.

...

.

**_Celui-qui_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Ohputain.

**Celui-qui** : Je vais juste mourir. Non je vais gerber après je vais mourir.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Respect je pensais pas que tu y arriverais.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Potter?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Potter

**Drake-on-the-rock **: Potter

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Poootteeeer

**Celui-qui **: #####

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock** s'est retiré du chan cause : J'arrive_

.

...

.

**_Drake-on-the-rock_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Celui-qui** : Les vacances sont commencées depuis hier.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je sais.

**Celui-qui** : D'habitude tu pars.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Oui. Mais non. Y'a personne chez moi.

**Celui-qui** : Ils te laissent ici?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Au début c'est moi qui avait demandé à rester en pensant faire des fêtes avec Blaise et Théo. Du coup mes parents ont prévu leurs vacances aussi.

**Drake-on-the-rock **: Tu devais pas aller chez la belette, au fait?

**Celui-qui** : Non. Enfin oui. Mais non. Fais chier.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ouais...

**Celui-qui **: J'ai des cartes explosives.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : J'emmène la bièrreaubeurre.

.

...

.

**_Drake-on-the-rock_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Alors?

**Celui-qui** : Je l'avais déjà vue.

**Drake-on-the-rock **: Sérieux?

**Celui-qui** : Oui, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était si grande.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : C'est la mienne, c'est normal.

**Celui-qui** : Genre. Mais j'avoue qu'elle est belle.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : C'est pas des conneries. C'est moi qui ait dessiné les serpents dessus.

**Celui-qui** : Ça gère. On peux y retourner quand?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Quand tu veux.

**Celui-qui **: Je me sens d'humeur badine ce soir.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Il est minuit passé

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je prend les chocogrenouilles?

**Celui-qui** : S'il vous plait.

.

...

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : T'es pudique en fait. Emmener un maillot de bain dans une salle de bains.

**Celui-qui** : La dernière fois Mimi Geignarde m'a surprit.

**Celui-qui** : Par contre... t'avais froid, non?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je t'emmerde. J'étais stressé à être le seul à poil.

**Celui-qui **: Ben voyons.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : T'aurais pas fait le fier sur le carrelage froid non plus.

.

**_Celui-qui_**_ s'est retiré du chan cause : Je t'attend à la salle de bains dans dix minutes._

.

...

.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Celui-qui** : Je t'emmerde.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : À partir de maintenant je t'appellerais « mini-potty »

**Celui-qui** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Roh ça va, et puis tu t'es _vraiment_ détendu dans l'eau chaude, c'est le principal.

**Celui-qui** : Tu regardais AUSSI à ce moment là?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Non

**Celui-qui** : Malefoy?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Laisse tomber.

**Celui-qui** : Je reprendrais bien un bain. Pas toi?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : ...

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock** s'est retiré du chan cause : sans motif. _

_**Drake-on-the-rock** est entré sur #Serpensortia _

_**Drake-on-the-rock** s'est retiré du chan cause : Je voulais dire : Je t'attend dans dix minutes. _

.

**Celui-qui** : =)

.

...

.

**_Drake-on-the-rock_**_ est entré sur #Serpensortia_

.

**Celui-qui** : Je t'attendais.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Les cours ça fait chier. Même si on est plus en froid avec les autres.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je peux même plus venir te voir du coup.

**Celui-qui **: Fallait-il que Serpentard et Gryffondor soient aux opposés.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu peux pas te déplacer non plus j'imagine.

**Celui-qui** : Pas depuis que Snape est revenu.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Ça me manque. C'était pas ma chemise sur toi aujourd'hui?

**Celui-qui** : Elle me porte bonheur au quidditch.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Personne s'en est rendu compte? Je suis plus grand que toi.

**Celui-qui** : Non. T'en fais pas pour ça. On se voit demain soi non?

**Drake-on-the-rock** : La fête de Seamus?

**Celui-qui** : Non celle de Lee.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Mh. Ouais. Avec tout plein de gens.

**Celui-qui** : Pas comme dans les vestiaires.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Arrête. Je suis toujours frustré.

**Celui-qui** : Je n'arrête pas de me refaire la scène. Tu avais l'air d'un vampire, tu m'a presque fait flipper.

**Drake-on-the-rock **: Désolé. Je le ferais plus.

**Celui-qui** : Si. S'il te plait.

**Celui-qui **: Je me revois ouvrir ma chemise, j'avais trop froid avec toute cette pluie.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu t'engage sur une pente glissante.

**Celui-qui** : Et tu es arrivé sans prévenir, tu as juste empoigné mes reins, et tu as mordu mon cou.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Et merde. Potter je vais pas en dormir.

**Celui-qui** : Tu n'as qu'a faire comme moi...

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Oh merde.

**Celui-qui** : Dis moi ce que tu fais.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : difficile à écrire avec une main.

**Celui-qui** : Tu te souviens de ce jour ou tu es venu dans ma bouche? Dans la salle de classe du cinquième.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je vais finir par salir la feuille. J'ai du mettre le sort à papotte.

**Celui-qui **: ça fait un moment que le mien est mit en place. Mes deux mains sont occupées.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Tu vas déguster ce week-end.

**Celui-qui** : Y'a intérêt. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Draco.

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Putain... Je vais jouir...

**Celui-qui** : Draco!

**Drake-on-the-rock** : Je peux pas attendre. Démerdes-toi pour être à la salle sur demande dans vingt minutes.

**Celui-qui** : J'arrive.

.

_**Drake-on-the-rock**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Oublie pas le lub_

_**Celui-qui**__ s'est retiré du chan cause : Sans motif _

.

**Lil'Hermine** : Bon. Ben euh... Surprise.

_**.**_

_**Black_mamba** lance des cotillons dans le vide _

**.**

**Luna** : Ils étaient plutôt mignons.

_**.**_

_**Red-emption **veut mourir dans d'atroces souffrances_

_**Toubi-Or-Nott-Toubi** s'est jeté un sort d'oubliettes _

**.**

**TheOne** : Oh putain. Je propose qu'on oublie tous ce qu'on vient de voir.

**_._**

**_Misty_Pansy _**_est morte de rire_

**.**

**TheOne²** : Lequel d'entre nous avait eu la merveilleuse idée de venir sur LEUR chan pour leur souhaiter la re-bienvenue dans le groupe?

.

**_Leafman_**_ se cache, rouge de honte._

.

**Mister_T** : Je pourrais plus jamais regarder Harry dans les yeux.

**LovelyGinny** : Plus jamais je ne t'écouterais, Neville. Plus jamais.

**Evil-Dread** : Je vais me brûler les yeux, je reviens.

**Severus_Snape** : Vous pouvez.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà... Merci de m'avoir suivie! Réponse aux reviews dans la semaine! A bientôt!


End file.
